


Homeward Sword ART

by Onore



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Trans Caspar von Bergliez, Trans Character, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onore/pseuds/Onore
Summary: A collection of artwork I drew for my fic, Homeword Sword.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Marianne von Edmund, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Glenn




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what Sylvain and Felix's haircuts ended up as after Chapter 43!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Christoph and Lily look like, Marianna and Ashe's children. They're six and eight years old here.


End file.
